Roses
by blue.Pantalaimon
Summary: Três Olimpianas professaram castidade: A primeira, por sentir-se bem em sua solidão; A segunda, por acreditar que o amor limita a sabedoria; A terceira fez por causa dele, manteve por e para ele e quebrará com ele.
1. Sobre os Gêmeos Olimpianos - Parte Um

**_Sobre os Gêmeos Olimpianos_**

_Lua e Sol..._

_Instinto e Razão..._

_Pureza de e Luxuria ..._

_Ártemis e Apolo..._

_Leto, a deusa do anoitecer, foi tomada por Zeus e concebeu dois de seus filhos. Hera, enciumada, proibiu que qualquer lugar da Terra acolhe-se a grávida e à Ilítia, sua filha e deusa dos partos, de auxilia-la, enviando a serpente Píton em seu encalço._

_Ortígia era uma ilha flutuante e, portanto, não fazia parte da Terra. Lá, Leto encontrou abrigo e gemeu durante nove dias e nove noites._

_Primeiro veio Ártemis, a de colo alvo, que, ao notar o martírio da mãe, tomou forma adulta e puxou o irmão Apolo, o com ouro nos cabelos, para fora do ventre e para dentro do mundo._

_Apolo caçou a Píton e tomou-lhe o dom das profecias._

_Ártemis recusou-se a sofrer as dores do parto e jurou castidade._

Apolo subia o caminho de pedras meticulosamente dispostas por dois motivos. O primeiro era quase que irrelevante e decididamente puro se comparado ao segundo.

Dafne não fora a primeira moça que ele vira partir, mas foi uma das poucas que tão firmemente o rejeitaram. Ainda assim, é evidente que ficara abalado com ela escolhendo passar a eternidade na forma de uma erva ao invés de se unir a ele. O motivo honroso era esse. Buscar um pouco de consolo junto à garota que conseguia reconfortá-lo mesmo quando o repelia; sua gêmea; Ártemis.

Agora, conversemos sobre o fim que realmente movia cada um de seus muitos passos. Era noite de Lua Negra, o que, para ele, significava insônia e, para sua irmã, sono e frio.

Quantos ocasos como aquele passara da mesma forma? Apolo não parara para contar. Havia uma espécie de imã ao centro de seu peito que o atraia em direção a ela e fazia-lhe querer velar seu sono e lhe dar um pouco de conforto. Afinal, era seu dever, não era? Proteger sua irmãzinha...

Girou a maçaneta dourada com minúsculas luas brancas desenhadas, abriu a porta e o que viu lhe comoveu mais do que julgou um dia ser capaz.

Lá estava ela. Perturbadoramente seminua. Seus seios escondidos apenas pelos braços alvos e o cabelo escuro. Mesmo assim, Apolo se surpreendeu ao constatar, ela era mais tentadora que qualquer mulher, deusa ou ninfa completamente nua e exposta.

Aprisionando todo e qualquer pensamento perigoso, caminhou até ela e envolveu-lhe em cobertas tépidas, evitando tocá-la onde não deveria e maculá-la sem o seu conhecimento e, muito menos, consentimento. Sentou-se na borda da cama. Próximo o suficiente para aquecê-la e afastado o bastante para manter-se frio, distante e imperturbável.

Se obteve resultado? Não. Se o efeito fosse o desejado não seria Apolo, seria? Ele não era frio, nem distante e muito menos imperturbável. Somente Ártemis herdara tais aptidões.

Durante quase toda a sua eternidade, havia tentado esconder dele mesmo _o_ _que_ ela era e ter em mente apenas _quem_ ela era. Concentrou-se na parte de ser a filha dos seus pais, a criatura casta e intocável, o seu oposto perfeito e incontestável. Mas Artie era muito mais que isso. Era uma fêmea. E era da sua espécie. Uma fêmea muito, muito bonita. Bonita demais para o seu próprio bem. Para o bem dos _dois_.

Cá estava o momento para aceitar que as outras tinham sido uma distração que impusera aos seus instintos. Devia parar de fingir que não se importava com o maldito juramento dela e enfrentar o fato de que sua ambição mais profundamente enraizada era fazê-la feliz do mesmo modo que o Sol ilumina a Lua. É claro que jamais a possuiria e seria necessário conviver com aquela dor recém-admitida pela eternidade.

– Com o que é que você tanto sonha, _heim_? – sussurrou-lhe. Ela não respondeu e Apolo prosseguiu: – Aposto que nos seus sonhos você caça feras selvagens correndo descalça pela mata. O que é desta vez? Um urso pardo?

Ártemis gemeu em seu torpor e encolheu-se sob os lençóis. Frio era um eufemismo realmente muito eficiente para descrever como ela se sentia todas as vezes em que, na passagem do Minguante para o Crescente, a Lua desaparecia.

– O que acha de jantarmos amanhã? – Ártemis permaneceu como uma escultura de Michelangelo; imóvel e perfeita – Não? Almoço, então?

Artie suspirou um tom mais alto enquanto devorava uma lufada de ar e ele preferiu encarar aquilo como um sim.

§§§

Ela acordou quando a manhã já havia partido e sentindo o rosto arder, inchado. Passara a tarde inteira, do dia anterior, chorando e, depois de um banho no qual não conseguiu refrear a dor e suas lamúrias, atirou-se entre os travesseiros sem nem ao menos estar devidamente vestida.

O juramento que fizera fora regido por temor e covardia. Instantes após nascer, viu-se na obrigação de assumir uma forma adulta e auxiliar no parto de seu irmão gêmeo. Apolo era a criatura mais linda do Universo e seus olhos, tão vividamente azuis, sorriram para ela, intensos e desconcertantes. Mas Ártemis teve medo. Medo de sofrer agonia tão intensa quanto a de Leto.

No entanto, sua motivação para chorar nunca fora o voto de castidade e sim a impossibilidade da quebra do mesmo. O único para o qual se via desistindo de éons reclusos unia-se facilmente com a primeira que lhe sorrisse. Por isso o choro lhe fez companhia até que o anoitecer e seu sono o substituíssem.

"_Dafne. Ele escolheu ela._" Uma última lágrima teimou em rolar por seu rosto, mas, passando a borda da mão na bochecha, impediu que o gosto salgado lhe atingisse os lábios e inundasse-lhe a boca.

Uma batida à porta foi o que lhe arrancou de seu letargo momentâneo. A verdade é que pretendia voltar a dormir. Como responsável pela Lua, sua atuação sobre a vida humana limitava-se a noite. Naturalmente, portanto, empertigou-se. Quem seria e por que lhe incomodaria?


	2. Sobre os Gêmeos Olimpianos - Parte Dois

**Sobre os Gêmeos Olimpianos**

Aparecer com uma rosa branca nas mãos e dizer para Ártemis que iria almoçar em sua companhia foi a parte fácil. Convencê-la de que deveria lhe acompanhar mesmo não se recordando quando concordara com aquilo e distraí-la para que não lhe fizesse perguntas demais foi um pouco mais complicado. Ele precisou de toda a sua experiência com Hermes, a criatura mais astuta que conhecia, para estar ali, caminhando de braços dados com ela até a 'sala de jantar' do Olimpo.

O grande problema com Atena não era ela ficar alternando a estrutura da casa entre um jardim grande demais com quartos em forma de chalés e um conjunto de castelos luxuosamente gigantescos. O problema com ela era que nunca inovava. Claro que mudava uma decoraçãozinha aqui, outra ali. Trocava uma árvore de lugar, mudava a cor do tapete... Mas era só. Ou o jardim, ou os castelos e ponto final.

Desta vez era o jardim e a sala de jantar, nessas ocasiões, resumia-se a um pavilhão de mármore com teto abobado feito de vidro e sustentado por colunas coríntias em torno das quais trepadeiras cresciam entrançadas e uma mesa de madeira ao centro com um espaldar diferente para cada uma das dezesseis cadeiras. E é justo aí que se encontrava o seu impasse. Onde sentar?

À mesa da cozinha tudo era muito simples. Acomodavam-se onde julgassem mais viável; o que significava deixar apenas as cabeceiras desocupadas para seus pais. Só que o 'modo jardim' não tinha uma mesa da cozinha e, na sala de jantar, todos detinham lugares etiquetados onde Apolo ficava quatro cadeiras distante de Ártemis. Ela à esquerda do pai e em frente à Atena. Entre ambos estavam Deméter, Perséfone e Ariadne.

Artie poupou-lhe o esforço sentando-se, de pernas e braços cruzados, no lugar do pai e gesticulando para que ele se acomodasse no seu. Apolo passou os próximos minutos convencendo-se de que aquela disposição de assentos só significava que ela daria as cartas naquele 'encontro'. É claro que Ártemis não estava atenta àquilo dizer que, sendo somente os dois ali, ele era a esposa e ela o marido.

Estava levando uma garfada de purê à boca e pensando que enamorá-la secretamente era uma delícia, quando Hermes chegou, as mãos nos bolsos do jeans claro e o típico sorriso de boa disposição no rosto.

– Veio se juntar a nós? – Artie lhe perguntou, mais receptiva que o habitual. Parecia quase aliviada.

– Na verdade, não. Eu vim repassar uma 'intimação' – fez aspas no ar – da Afrodite. Ela quer todos vocês no salão de bailes para uma surpresa à Héstia. Não entendi bem o motivo, mas é a Afrodite... – antes de dar meia volta e se ir, deixou sobre a mesa um bilhetinho cor de rosa. O papel exalava o cheiro de bombons que somente o perfume da emitente possuía.

_Queridos,_

_Estou à espera de ambos para que possamos_ _reafirmar, à tia Héstia, a importância do Ardor no convívio familiar__._

_Não a desapontem._

_Beijos meus,_

_Afrodite_

– Por que será que eu acho que quem vai ficar desapontada é ela e que isto foi uma chantagem? – perguntou Artie em tom irônico erguendo uma sobrancelha antes de inclinar-se para mais próximo dele e sussurrar: – Sem contar que ela é tia da Héstia e não o contrário.

– Talvez porque seja isto mesmo. Uma chantagem. E se quer o meu conselho, irmãzinha, ignore essa ramo perigoso da nossa árvore genealógica – comentou, divertido.

.

Agora estava com a mão direita na cintura da ruiva e a esquerda apoiando a destra dela. Por que encontrar-se prestes a dançar valsa com Afrodite? Porque a ideia de _reafirmar, à tia Héstia, a importância do Ardor no convívio familiar _na cabeça dela significava dança entre casais. A boa notícia é que não iriam iniciar a dança com seus respectivos pares, mas sim terminá-la, pois _cada dama dançaria com todos os 'cavalheiros' antes de chegar ao seu_.

Hades, impassível, fazia par com uma sorridente Ariadne. Poseidon e Perséfone conversavam animadamente, ela piscando para o marido sempre que o pegava olhando em sua direção. Zeus e Atena, ambos centrados. Ares e Hera, ela quase encantada por dançar com o primogênito, ele falando para Apolo sem emitir som: _– Mamãe é minha_. Depois vinham Apolo e Afrodite, Ártemis e Dioniso.

– Por que Deméter, Hefesto e Hermes não estão aqui? – perguntou o caçula.

– Porque os meninos estavam ocupados e Deméter não teria um par – Afrodite respondeu meio impaciente, como se, ao menos para ela, aquilo fosse óbvio.


End file.
